Lockdown
by LoZfanchick
Summary: sasuke and naruto what they do during a lockdown drill. XD AU sex?...maybe... description inside. :
1. Chapter 1

AU sasunaru, thought of it when my school was having a lockdown drill, which is basically when all the students go agaisnt a wall and stay quiet. the lights get shut off so its reall dark and i was like "this would be a great sasunaru story!" and boom this was born!

i own nothing!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_What a crappy day!_ Thought the black haired teenage boy, _F_irst_ I wake up EARLY so I couldn't back to sleep so I was forced to stay up._

The Dark haired boy let out a sigh and rounded the corner down F Hall. _Then my psychotic fan club wouldn't leave me alone, I had to cut class just to escape them and that's definitely going to come back and haunt me_.

Sasuke walked into his classroom and sat at the very back in the farthest corner, away from everyone else. The teacher didn't mind he let the kids sit wherever as long as they listened to him when he tolled them to.

Everyone started to enter the classroom now that the 2 minute bell rang, signaling that in 2 minutes they'd have to listen to some adult ramble on about crap.

Naruto strolled into the class room and went to sit in his seat right next to Sasuke. Sasuke and Naruto had been dating for about a month and a half by now and everyone new not to get between them.

"Sooo how's your day been going Sasuke?" Naruto asked looking at his depressed boyfriend. Sasuke lifted his head from his desk and stared at Naruto for a moment.

Seeing his Naruto always made Sasuke feel happier; Sasuke studied Naruto's attire, he was wearing an orange V cut t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans that had a tear in them here and there. Naruto's shirt also had some holes in it revealing some of his tan chest, which made Sasuke a lot happier and horny.

"Ok, better now that you're here." Sasuke said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Naruto blushed then found that Sasuke had pulled there desks together and was now exploring Narutos thigh area. "Epp" was the only noise that escaped Naruto's mouth before the bell rand and the teacher walked in.

"Ok students today we are going to have a lockdown drill." The teacher stated rather bored. "I'm not supposed to tell you guys but this will just save me time so when the bell sounds for the lockdown to begin just line up along that wall."

The teacher pointed towards the wall opposite from Sasuke and Naruto.

"Ok since Sasuke, your sitting farthest from the wall so I'm expecting you to lock up the show case(1). Just draw the curtain in the front and lock the doors from behind." The teacher finished then sat down and waited for the bell to sound for the lockdown to begin.

_This may work to my advantage._ Sasuke thought looking at Naruto. _Ya the show case is big enough for two people._ Sasuke then devised his plan and started to explore Naruto's thigh again.

"Students the school is currently in a lock down situation." The announcement stated then clicked off.

The teacher then got up and motioned for everyone to line up against the wall. Everyone got up and went to stand against the wall.

Sasuke was inside the show case and drew the curtain shut then he sat down inside the show case and waited till Naruto would walk by.

As Naruto was heading towards the wall two arms reached out for him one covered his mouth the other was wrapped around his waist. The lights were shut off so no one could see what was going on.

Naruto was pulled into the show case and then Sasuke shut the door and locked it from the inside.

"Sasuke?! What the-" He was cut off by a pair of lips connecting onto his.

Sasuke's tongue had already slid into Naruto's mouth and was now exploring the blond's moist cavern. Naruto moaned into the kiss and deepened it by rubbing his tongue against Sasuke's.

Sasuke's one hand was running up and down Naruto's chest then stopped at Naruto's nipple. Sasuke twirled the nipple around making the blond moan more. Sasukes other hand was unbuttoning Naruto's pants slowly unzipping them.

Naruto broke the kiss and Sasuke's hands stopped there previous activities waiting for the blonds' approval. Naruto looked up to Sasuke, "What if they hear us, we'll get suspended or worse."

Sasuke smiled down and lightly kissed Naruto on the lips, "We'll just have to be quite then." Sasuke lowered his face and they continued with there kiss while Sasuke's hands resumed there previous activities.

Naruto's pants were unzipped and thrown of to the side ruffling the curtains a little. Sasuke then placed both his hands around the rim of Naruto's boxers slowly pulling them down to reveal a Naruto's erection.

Naruto's hands were unzipping Sasuke's pants and he didn't waste anytime they were off within seconds then the boxers. Naruto rubbed his hand against Sasuke's shaft, earning him a gasp and then a moan of pleasure.

Naruto smiled into the kiss and continued to rub Sasuke's erection. Sasuke broke the kiss and stuck three fingers into Naruto's mouth "suck." He demanded.

Naruto did as he was tolled and sucked Sasuke's three fingers playing with them twirling them in his mouth. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's erection and began to pump him.

"Ahhh" Naruto cried out in pleasure silently.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore he stopped sucking Sasuke's fingers and grabbed the back of the black haired teens neck "Screw me." He whispered into Sasuke's ear seductively.

Sasuke smirked the positioned his fingers around of Naruto's entrance. Sasuke slid one of his fingers in, Naruto whimpered in pain. "Shh." Sasuke tried to calm him. Naruto nodded and opened one of his eyes ok-ing Sasuke to continue.

Sasuke nodded the inserted another finger swirling them around making a scissor movement. Naruto whimpered more and tears started to form in his eyes.

Sasuke then pulled Naruto into a passionate kiss and used his free hands to pump Naruto.

Naruto was now too lost in passion and lust to notice Sasuke add a third digit into Naruto.

Sasuke searched for the spot that made Naruto yell, he swirled his fingers then Naruto gasped and moaned loudly into the kiss.

_Found it._ Sasuke smirked the broke the kiss and pulled his finger out of Naruto. Naruto whimpered and pouted at the loss. Sasuke positioned himself in front of Naruto's entrance and stuck the head in.

Naruto yelped in anticipation "Sa…Sas..uke…ple..please." Naruto breathed out. Sasuke smirked looking at his adorable looking boyfriend.

Sasuke pushed himself into Naruto, Naruto bit his hand to suppress the scream. Sasuke pulled out leaving the head then pushed back in and hit Naruto's special spot Naruto was about to scream when Sasuke captured his lips with his own.

Sasuke kept up his thrust's creating a rhythm and Naruto was going along with the rhythm by also thrusting into Sasuke pushing Sasuke all the way inside of him. Sasuke finally at hit climax and poured into Naruto.

Naruto hit his climax not even a second after Sasuke hit his. Sasuke laid there on top of Naruto, Naruto didn't seem to mind, and he even played with Sasuke's hair a little then whispered "I love you." Into Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke caught Naruto's words then whispered back "I love you too."

**Hours Later:**

School had ended now Shikamaru, Kiba, and Neji were walking home.

"Hey any of you guys see Naruto today? I mean I saw him 2nd hour but then he didn't show up for 4th hour." Kiba questioned.

"He probable left home sick." Neji replied.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said flatly, "I don't know what happened to him but I know he disappeared during 3rd hour, along with Sasuke."

"Well I did hear about how there teacher didn't hear the announcement signaling the end of the lockdown drill so all the students had done was stand their against the wall all hour." Neji added.

"Then they probable ditched." Kiba reassured himself.

**Meanwhile:**

"I can't believe we fell asleep." Naruto said while exiting the showcase through the front.

Sasuke smirked then intertwined his and Narutos fingers and walked out of the school they both really needed a bath then some food.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(1) a showcase is a glass extension that yo ucanput stuff in and display but, usually ours is empty because everyone is lazy and doesn't put stuff in it, so the curtian in the front hides the whole thing and there are metal doors in the back.


	2. just want you to know

OK everyone, well I got a review like a LONG time ago from this whole lit thing so I guess I'm in danger of being taken down….whatever.

Anyway there are two places you can read my stories, my main place is deviantart .com/

And then the other place (that I'm still trying to understand) is .

Well that's it, so I suggest you guys try finding me there.

Though I do NOT post lemons on DA so all lemons are on adultfanfic.

Anywho, both websites are free but you HAVE to be 18 to go on adultfanfic (sorry younger fans, I was there once upon a time, I know how you feel)

So feel free to watch me there if not Thank you for following me this far :D

I LOVE all of you xoxoxo 3 :D

If I'm not taken down I will comeback here….someday (cue dramatic music)

Love you all and thank you SOOO much!


End file.
